fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Saga
New Super Mario Bros. Saga is a compilation remake package which includes every New Super Mario Bros. series game remade in full HD for the Nintendo Switch console. The game was revealed at E3 2018 and released in November of the same year. The game includes remade versions of 2005's New Super Mario Bros. for the DS, 2009's New Super Mario Bros. Wii for the Wii, 2012's New Super Mario Bros. 2 for the 3DS and 2012's New Super Mario Bros. U for the Wii U. Changes All games included have been remastered in full 1080p HD when docked, and 720p HD when in handheld or tabletop mode, making the games look very similar to New Super Mario Bros. U in terms of style. The most drastic change is in New Super Mario Bros DS, as the DS' limited hardware capabilities made the game look mostly pixelated. All games also have a Wario & Waluigi Mode included. New Super Mario Bros. (DS) This game looks almost completely different from the original because of the major graphics upgrade. The game also has many changes to menus to allow for use without touch screen controls and dual screens, such as using the minus button to access the world map and to drop saved items. The animations and modelling have also been much improved. The Mario & Luigi mode of the game can now be played online, or locally with 2 players who both own the game. The Minigames can also still be played in handheld mode using touch controls. New Super Mario Bros. Wii This game's graphical upgrade is notable, yet not drastic as the game already ran at 480p on the Wii. The controls are very different, as a Wii Remote acts very differently than the Switch's control scheme. The shake controls used in the game can now be used by pressing the ZL or ZR buttons when using 2 Joy-Con or the pro controller, or by using the same shake mechanics when using a sideways single Joy-Con. Both the A and B buttons can now be used to jump, with the X and Y buttons being used to dash, and L and R buttons now being used to crouch/ground pound. The game's local multiplayer is still possible, however Player 1 can now choose to play as any of the playable characters, even in single-player mode. The NSMBW portion of the 'saga' was marketed with players using 4 sideways Joy-Con for 'that authentic Wii feel'. New Super Mario Bros. 2 New Super Mario Bros. 2 also gets a large graphical upgrade, as the 3DS had limited graphical capabilities as well. It very much looks and feels different as the models and sprites resemble New Super Mario Bros. U. Like the DS game, This game also has many changes to allow the game to function properly without using a dual or touch screen. This version has all coin rush packs included for free. Co-op play can also be used locally, this time with up to 4 players, similar to the Wii version, with Yellow Toad and Blue Toad being added to the game. New Super Mario Bros. U New Super Mario Bros. U's graphical upgrade isn't very noticeable as the original game ran at 720p and it now runs at 1080p, however it looks graphically identical to the Wii U version when undocked. There aren't very many changes to the game other than minor changes to allow for use without the Wii U gamepad. Wario & Waluigi Mode ''Wario & Waluigi Mode ''is a special way of playing the games exclusive to the remake, and is one of the main selling points of the game. In Wario & Waluigi Mode, players can play all 4 remade games while playing as either Wario & Waluigi (or Yellow and Purple Toad in NSMB Wii, 2 and U as players 3 and 4 respectively). While playing as Wario, the player must defeat all enemies in a stage (that can be defeated without using a Super Star) in 200 seconds (a counter is displayed in the corner of the screen to help the player). As Waluigi, all stages are mirrored and players can only take 2 hits before dying (taking damage while using a power-up reverts you to the small state). Wether the player plays as Wario or Waluigi depends on the stage, however all castles and towers are played as Waluigi. When playing in Co-op mode in any game, both Wario & Waluigi can be used however Player 1 and 2 will alternate characters depending on the stage (Player 1 will always be Wario on Wario stages and Waluigi on Waluigi stages). Downloadable Content Alongside the game, a downloadable add-on for the game was made available which allowed players to add New Super Luigi U to the games list. The add-on cost $4.99 USD. This game does not have a Wario & Waluigi variation. A second downloadable add-on was released for the game on February 25th, 2019 called 'New Super Wario Bros. Trials of Riches. More info can be found on the subpage. Trivia * Luigi can still be used in Single-Player mode in NSMB and NSMB2 by holding the L and R buttons when selecting a file. * Other considered titles for the game were 'New Super Mario Bros. Definitive Edition', 'New Super Mario Bros. Saga Edition', and 'New Super Mario All Stars'. Category:Compilations Category:Remakes Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games